Pandora's Mysteries: The Adventures of James
by BloodShed39
Summary: James (Pandora's newest Vault Hunter) gets dropped out in the middle of a frozen wasteland with nothing but his bare hands and his wits. Warning: There might be multiple chapters depending on whether you guys like it or not.


Hello to everyone who reads this. This is my first fan fiction. If you criticize my work, I will take those comments and will try to improve my writing. Now start reading.

Chapter 1: A Struggle

James woke up in a frozen tundra. Bullymongs scavenged the wasteland for any food for their monglets, who were safe in their frozen homes. His eyes stung from the cold winds. His whole body felt numb. He tried to get up and somehow managed to despite his arms and legs. All he could remember was getting drunk at Moxxi's when the Vault Hunters had thrown him a party to welcome him as one of them. Maybe they dropped him here or maybe something worse had happened. He just couldn't remember. All he knew is that he was stuck in the middle of a wasteland.

He looked around and noticed some lodges or small homes. They were scattered out along the hell hole. One, however, was very close. James stumbled over to it. As he got closer he noticed that is was deteriorating. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it. To his surprise, there were several blood stains on the walls and across the floor. There was a couple decaying bodies in a corner. A revolver was laid out in the middle of the room. It had dried blood on its handle.

James looked around the house. He had seen that this place had a basic kitchen and furnace. He went over to take a look at the furnace. There was no wood inside or around it, but there had happened to be coal on the table. He grabbed the bag and started to pour the black rocks into the furnace. He took a matchbox out of his pocket and struck one. He tossed it into the pile of coals and closed the metal door. The flames started to get bigger and bigger.

After about 10 minutes the lodge had gotten warmer but was still a little chilly. By now James' hands and feet had been thawed out. He could now move his fingers and toes. He went to go pick up the revolver. He checked to see if it was loaded. There were 3 bullets that were fired already. 2 of them were used to shoot the dead people in the corner. And the third, well I know. James took a closer look at the pistol. Its manufacturer was DAHL. It looked like it was in presteen condition, other that there being blood on it.

He took the pistol and holstered it. He sighed, thinking about how good it felt to have a firearm at his side again. His stomach growled loudly. He hadn't thought about it yet but he was hungry. All he had was a revolver with very little ammo and no food what so ever in the small house. He could go hunting but what could he possibly do with only 5 shots remaining? He had finally decided to go outside in search of something to eat. But there was a problem. James had almost died wearing what he had on now. So he looked around for something warm that he could wear. One of the warmest things he found was a thick and bulky blanket.

James had spent so much time looking around the house that he didn't notice that one of the dead bodies had a leather jacket with a fluffy inside. He pulled the jacket off of the man and slid it on. James started to walk out the door when he felt something heavy in his pocket. He reached in and grabbed it. The item was a box of pistol ammo. It looked like it held 24 bullets in all. Fortunately, the revolver might have been owned by one of the dead persons. He quickly loaded 3 more bullets into the chamber. He opened the up the door and walked outside. The shear winds had picked up since he went inside the lodge. The winds had already made his nose numb. He readied his pistol and started to walk outside but stopped. He had noticed that there were no bandits on patrol. Then he realized that he didn't even have a plan.

2 options had popped into his head. Option 1: He would go out and fight some bullymongs and potentially get picked up and thrown or get crushed by a huge bolder thrown by a slinger. Option 2: He could sneak into several bandit homes and steal their food, but if he failed he could get captured by them or they'd blast his brains out right there on the spot. He didn't even have a shield. Before he got dropped here, however he did have a trusty shield but now he doesn't. He might have a better chance with a shield on then without. He thought long and hard. Either way meant a life or death situation.

James had finally made his decision and started to walk off into the distance.

If you like where it's going tell me. But remember to R&R. See you next chapter…..maybe.


End file.
